


越线

by hideandseek9697



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideandseek9697/pseuds/hideandseek9697
Summary: 充满假象的食物链。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	越线

金建学好像只会对李抒澔凶巴巴的。

第一次见金建学的人可能会觉得他有点可怕，但和他相熟的人都知道他心细温柔，是还算内心敏感的类型。性格也偏随和，每个弟弟都能骑到他头上去，对他大喊大叫，拽他头发用玩笑话招惹他，他也最多笑着用低沉到听不清的声音抗议几句。金建学也从不计较，他只计较李抒澔。不管他说了什么做了什么他都要一一计较，伸手去戳他捏他拽他，看他像刺猬一样缩卷着身子倔强的抵抗。结论就是队内没有任何一个人会怕这个表面看着不好惹的金建学，李抒澔尤其不怕，但旁观者单拎出行为看是李抒澔嘴欠，金建学总是直接动手的那一个，充满威胁性的捉他的胳膊捏他的后颈，用大他一圈的健壮身体把他逼到墙角。充满假象的食物链。金建学很多时候想不通，明明抒澔哥的反射神经是比普通人敏捷很多的类型，想躲他的钳制应该蛮容易，却经常被自己逼到无路可退。金建学就像做实验一样，一次又一次的用这种侵略性强的行动去试探李抒澔，最后眼前的场景始终如一是被他扳住肩膀压在墙上的哥哥偏着头不看他，用一副眼睛要睁不睁嘴巴要笑不笑的表情无视他。看着这模样的李抒澔，金建学心里总是会燃起无名火，他本不是爱生气的人，却成为了一支只有李抒澔一点就着的炮仗。李抒澔是公认的胆子大，各种拱火的话每天源源不断的从他乖巧的嘴唇里像刀一样吐出来，被其他弟弟张牙舞爪的扑上来锤再笑呵呵的跑走几乎是固定风景线，但一旦和对上的那个人是金建学气氛则是剑拔弩张的。当然李抒澔还是一样会笑的，不同只有变得真挚的金建学和不明真相人士看了想报警的紧张氛围。

也许是因为金建学诚实，李抒澔精明。但金建学不是笨蛋，他意识的到自己反应的过度，也感觉的到李抒澔的退让。每次鸡飞狗跳之后金建学都会短暂的陷入迷茫，自己真的有必要这样计较吗，只是开玩笑而已。抒澔哥又为什么不会生气。金建学清楚的知道李抒澔绝不怕他，可是看到被圈在用自己的身体围成的死角中哥哥微微瑟缩的身体，又错觉自己是可以对他做些什么过分的事情。这样的想法每天一点一滴堆积着就形成了一次越线的契机，今天就是那样的日子。金建学又捉住李抒澔的两个手腕把他推进了练习室角落，不意外李抒澔又会露出那副被金建学暗自咬牙称为“死表情”的脸，但这次金建学没有逼他服软，而是把他的手腕压上了墙，伸腿挤进李抒澔腿间把他钉在了墙上。金建学这次是做好了万全的心理准备来的，死盯着李抒澔深不可测的眼睛试图辨别出什么，但除了一闪而过的惊慌以外没有看到他想要看到的东西。

“我已经越了很多线了。我还要再走一步。”金建学想。

罩在自己阴影下的李抒澔好像有些发呆，看不太清，他盯准那张总是不断惹恼他的嘴唇，收紧攥着哥哥手腕的力气，在哥哥小声啊出声的时候贴了上去。在大概半分钟的时间里李抒澔是没有反应的，金建学听得到他自己的呼吸、李抒澔的呼吸、自己敲鼓般的心跳，却听不见李抒澔的。世界上最漫长的半分钟。在李抒澔终于像刚睡醒般地卷起短圆的舌头来吮他的嘴唇的时候金建学有一点想哭，他放掉了一只钳制的手去扶哥哥的后颈，哥哥的手就自然而然以可以随时推开他的姿势停在了他的身上。金建学受不了这个，李抒澔每天推开他十次八次，他不想在接吻的时候也要怕着自己什么时候会被推开，便用力把身体推进已经没剩什么间隙的狭小角落，哥哥的手就被挤到自己的肩膀上。金建学没想到李抒澔会这样的平静，他以为至少也会结结巴巴的问些没有意义的话，但是什么都没有。他总是在影像中看到本人没意识到过的探究眼神频频落在哥哥的身上，李抒澔看向他的眼神却没看清楚过。何止眼神，这哥身上的任何他都看不懂。但他自负的认为自己是队内最清楚李抒澔的人，比如他跳舞的动作、他的歌词、他的习惯、他的反应下藏着的心情、被开玩笑的时候只有眼睛在笑的表情。靠的不是时间，靠的是自己数不清的探究凝视。“又能有多清楚呢，又没能想到这哥会这样平静。”金建学自嘲的想，报复的咬了一口李抒澔已经微微肿起来的嘴唇，改去亲他的脸颊和颈侧，撩他的帽衫下摆。李抒澔被金建学挤开的双腿不好使力，渐渐有些腿软，金建学就故意让他难堪一样的稍微抬高了膝盖，让更多李抒澔的重量坐上他的腿。李抒澔真的觉得不舒服了挣扎着想脱离这种抓不住重心的状态，金建学顺势撤了力气把他掀了个面，手直截了当的伸进李抒澔的短裤握住。李抒澔终于不再是让人摸不着头脑的反应平淡急得连连说在这不行，真使上力气来推金建学紧贴在他背后的腰腹，被金建学顺势擒住两个手腕交叠着单手压在后腰上，裤子里的手加了力气和速度。“操，你放开，这太羞耻了！”金建学只看到李抒澔的侧脸急得绯红，手没了自由身体还是不老实的扭动，屁股摇来摇去蹭得他下面要爆掉，烦得金建学失去耐心狠狠啃上眼前晃动的白净后颈，听见哥哥惊讶的喊疼又带上一点愧疚的啄吻着泛红的牙印，安抚周身紧绷着像木头一样的哥哥。感觉到哥哥渐渐开始放松以后加紧手上的动作，没再为难李抒澔让他尽数射了满手。李抒澔臊得直接把头卡进墙角，只看得见一头橙色杂毛下面红的要滴血的耳廓。金建学下面憋的要死心里却觉得痛快满意，把手上刚刚得到的哥哥的东西重新细致涂抹上哥哥股间，耐心又不容抵抗的一步一步开阔着哥哥的秘密。李抒澔放弃思考咬着嘴唇一声不吭，惹的金建学又伸了手去搅他的嘴，虽然早听李抒澔说过他舌头短，用手指捏到湿软的圆圆舌尖还是觉得怪神奇的，李抒澔满身不爽但牙齿却乖巧的磨着金建学的手指，金建学受用，终于放过了哥哥的舌头准备把涨得发痛的下身挤进去。过程当然是不顺利的，李抒澔很能忍，闷哼了几声又安静的头顶着墙乖顺下来。金建学怕他被自己的冲撞磕到额头用手去垫，掌心被哥哥毛茸茸的头发搔着，顶几次下来手背就被墙磨的刺痛。

李抒澔声线钓人，平时吵闹的时候金建学有被他无意识的叫声叫硬过，没想到做爱的时候居然是把嘴抿得死紧的类型。金建学揉捏他的侧腰咬他的耳廓想逼他出声，都没得到什么效果。李抒澔的里面实在舒服的要命，金建学低头看见自己在李抒澔紧实的臀肉间深入浅出，视觉上爽到了弥补了听觉的不甘，也懒得管李抒澔爱叫不叫认真攥着李抒澔的手腕猛干，汗水滴上李抒澔的后腰，缓缓滑进交合处混得再也找不见。李抒澔高潮的时候仰起了头，金建学混乱中觉得落在肩上的这颗毛茸茸的头的重量就是整个世界的重量。金建学快到高潮的时候去扳李抒澔的下巴想接吻，看见李抒澔眼睛湿漉漉的、嘴唇也咬的鲜红突然就有些后悔，尽量温柔的含了上去，像舔舐动物的伤口。

金建学松了手，盯着李抒澔手腕上的浅印暗自懊恼，他努力试图不伤到哥哥一丝一毫，隔下来粗糙墙壁的摩擦却还是被自己亲手留下了印迹。他知道李抒澔皮肤敏感容易红，他都知道的，所以无意识在舒服的时刻加大手劲更让他愧疚了。撩开李抒澔被汗洇湿的额发确认了下额头，被掌心好好地护住了。已经射净的器官还是对那温暖柔软的触感不舍，磨蹭着不肯退出来。金建学把累到脱力缓慢顺着气的哥哥在怀里抱了一会儿，下巴卡在李抒澔的颈窝，像没有声音的道歉。


End file.
